Joshua-B319
|birth = September 26, |gender = Male|cyber = * * * * * |affiliation = :* ::* |specialty = Reconnaissance, Marksmanship, Data Acquisition|status = Active|class = , |image = |height = 6'9|eyes = Hazel|rank = Lieutenant (formerly)}} }}Joshua-B319 is a that served in the during the . He is a decorated veteran originating in of the . While originally part of the , Joshua occasionally operates under the . Biography Childhood and SPARTAN-III training referring to Joshua}}Joshua was born on September 26th, on . He had brown hair and light hazel eyes. Early on, he was proficient in youth archery and basketball, as his mother wanted him to participate in various programs as a child. At age 4, Joshua and his family moved to New Harmony. They lived in early on, then moved to . His father made little pay as a fisherman and a farmer, but his mother made up financially, being a rather widely known political leader on . He barely saw her due to her job requirements, but they kept in contact as often as possible. As a boy, Joshua would tend the farmland and would occasionally fish with his dad. They had a strong relationship, and Joshua was able to tell his father things he didn’t have the heart to tell his mother. Towards the end of , Joshua’s mother had finally come home from a year-long business trip and spent time with her family. Joshua had just turned six years old. Later, in , the arrived at New Harmony. Despite being a rare, UNSC naval victory, the Covenant had managed to land forces on the planet surface. Joshua's father was killed while fighting the Covenant as part of an improvised civilian militia. As UNSC forces engaged, Joshua's mother managed to take her son to the nearest evacuation point, where they were taken off-planet. Unfortunately, his mother had absorbed dangerous levels of radiation during the Covenant assault. She would die of radiation poisoning a few weeks later, leaving Joshua an orphan. Broken and crushed, Joshua was still distraught when he was later offered a position in the SPARTAN-III Program. He quickly agreed, vowing to fight for his lost family. To his surprise, many other children had been accepted into the program as well. They were arrived at on . During training, he initially failed team-exercises and was unable to coordinate effectively with others. Alone, he could work out strategies and focus on the primary objective at hand without any distractions. took note of this early on and began efforts to mold Joshua into a cooperative soldier. Although his combat-effectiveness was outstanding, Joshua began developing sociopathic tendencies due to his time alone. He grew silent and preferred not to engage in conversation unless absolutely necessary. Mendez and were tough on him, eventually forcing Joshua work as part of a team. Joshua survived the and adapted fairly quickly, learning how to use his new body to his advantage. It's worth noting that Joshua just so happened to have the perfect genes for the SPARTAN-II program, the memories of his family tormented him in his sleep, poking at him for days on end. Military career . He'll die there. He's got a better use.|LCDR Kurt Ambrose to SCPO Franklin Mendez}}After augmentations, the Spartans of Beta Company were issued to be used in combat. B319 was then given a series of special training missions to evaluate his battlefield abilities. Passing, Joshua was removed from Beta Company and inducted into the . He began hesitantly training with one of his peers, Samuel-B283. Working well together and eventually forming a bond, the two Spartans grew fairly close and were given their first assignment. The pair was first tasked with the assassination of an lieutenant who was responsible for distributing weapons and ammunition. It seemed simple, and for them, it was. They completed the task within six hours and were transported to Reach thereafter, awaiting further orders. As the pair continued operations, the simple Headhunter team became a brotherhood. If training itself was not enough to form a bond, this service did. They had a lot of in-depth conversations, questioning who they were and what they did and if it was morally right or wrong. To Samuel, it was silly, but Joshua continued to think if he was just a government-sanctioned sociopath or something more. After Samuel’s death, he dismissed these thoughts almost immediately as his own way of honoring his friend. Shortly before the , the pair was given an assignment to board and capture a Covenant . This operation would turn deadly as it was revealed to be an ambush by the Covenant. Trapped within the vessel, the Spartans were quickly overwhelmed. Seeing no way out, Samuel ran a diversion and ordered Tom to leave while he stayed behind. B319 eventually relented, knowing that his refusal would disgrace Samuel's sacrifice. Stealing a , Joshua watched as Samuel managed to destroy the Covenant cruiser, killing himself in the process. After Samuel’s death, Joshua was reassigned from the Headhunters and instead becoming a singular asset to both the UNSC Navy and more specifically, ONI. This did not last long, however, as the Covenant presence on Reach would soon be discovered by . He was requisitioned by to assist with efforts topside. Upon his arrival, Joshua was equipped with and briefly trained in using the new armor. B319 never did take part in the massive battles that would occur on Reach, but instead aided in civilian evacuation efforts and small scale counter-assault deployments. He only took part in minor skirmishes but was present during the , assisting with evacuation efforts in hostile city zones and destroying Covenant firebases. }}Even in the years after the war, Joshua would be able to recall the menacing prowess and primitive resilience of the . Army forces present described Joshua as having hijacked a Banshee, providing evacuation with cover, and saving roughly 700 civilian lives. Among those men and women present, it remains a secret act of heroism. B319 fought hoping to save the day and defend Reach until he was extracted a few days before the . It was shortly thereafter that the rest of the planet was glassed, leaving the surface scorched and burned, a permanent reminder of the destruction enacted there. A few months later, in , the Human-Covenant War would officially end. Post-War Following the end of the war, Joshua would operate for the first few years as part of an ONI special operations team, known as Delta-Six. He would lead a sub-unit within the division, consisting of seasoned SPARTAN-IVs and ONI operatives from the war. Joshua was reluctant to lead, but proved himself to be, at very least, a capable leader. Later in , Delta-Six would be dissolved. Joshua was integrated into the , or the "Spartan Branch," at Navy officers' request. The SPARTAN-III would play a role in eliminating several insurrectionist cells in the following years, as well as engaging forces. In early , B319 was deployed with countless as part of the . Encountering mechanical for the first time, Joshua did what he was trained to do: adapt and kill. Joshua would be issued armor on the platform by this time, along with the other active Spartans. He would spend the next few months participating in and other training exercises. In 2559, Joshua-B319 was assigned to the UNSC "Origin" at the request of. Andrew Harmon. After this, the Created send Guardians out to neutralize the UNSC. In an effort to escape, The "Origin" commences a premature slip-space jump, damaging the ship's slipspace drive, stopping conveniently near Installation 07. Joshua, alongside the rest of the "Origin"'s crew, now fights to get off of this ring. Traits and personality Joshua-B319 is a pool of emotions and thoughts. He dares to question why things are the way that they are, despite his strict training. He has a deep respect for the universe and its inner workings. Despite his sociopathic tendencies to kill and think little of it, he has a deep appreciation for life. In truth, he is rather calm and collected, especially in combat scenarios. Joshua prefers to be silent and listen rather than talk constantly. He is not stoic but more or less an observer. Overall, he is reserved and easygoing. Equipment B319's preferred weapons are the / along with the an or a variant of the . However, Joshua is noted as being proficient with Covenant weaponry, having used it frequently in combat. Like the rest of Beta Company and the SPARTAN-III Headhunters, B319 was initially issued Mark II SPI armor due to its low cost in comparison to MJOLNIR. However, after being assigned to Reach in August of 2552, Joshua was issued armor variants of the MJOLNIR Mark VB platform, which he would wear well into the postwar period. By 2558, Joshua would be equipped with MJOLNIR GEN2 armor, utilizing the armor set with a helmet. This suit would feature a primary color of white with a secondary of pale gray.